everdreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Commissioner Sandra Jenny
Sandra Jenny is a fictional character appearing in the Moemon Setting Roleplay Moemon-GF. She fills the role of chief of security for the Geofront and is assisted by her Moemon, Vargas. Description Appearance Sandra is an athletic woman of seeming caucasian heritage, though marked by vivid, naturally blue hair. Her eyes are also an almost unnatural shade of red. Her skin is slightly tanned, and her bone structure is fine. Despite this, her musculature is well-defined, giving her a solid body-mass that defies one's expectations. She has a large bust and broad hips, though these hardly seem to hinder her movements. Her head is held even, her back straight, so that even her posture looks strong and precise. She wears her hair, long enough to reach mid-back, tied in a loose ponytail, though it seems to have a mind of its own, and wears a pair of simple earrings. She prefers to dress in military fatigues fitting the environment she expects to be in, defaulting with jungle camo. Personality and Behavior Sandra is a stern, serious woman. She's a person who has built her life around following orders and doing things as efficiently as possible, upholding her duty as a member of her family and her job. Sandra is a woman who always seems to be tense, as if ready to spring into action at any moment. Focused and driven, she lives for her cause, allowing herself little time to relax. She is especially concerned for the safety and well-being of others, so that those who endanger others will quickly find themselves on her bad side. This may be why she's constantly stressed; the environment and people she works with are not conducive to safety. Sandra is quick to anger, though usually not physically violent. Instead, her anger manifests itself as a palpable menace around her, and in the tone and force of her voice. Sandra mad is Sandra loud. She could be described as fierce and imposing. Sandra has little concern for her feminity, and in fact considers her bust to be more of a hindrance than an asset. She rarely wears formal clothing, instead preferring battledress or comfortable civvies, and wears skirts and dresses even less often. She's far more likely to dress practically than for appearance, having little vanity. Her only real allowance of feminity is a pair of earrings, of which she is very protective for some reason. Special Skills Sandra possesses a wide range of skills and abilities, as is appropriate for a woman who's been successful as both a soldier and a member of law enforcement. She possesses a wide range of practical skills, including survival, tracking, investigation, research, stealth, parkour, several forms of armed and unarmed combat, psychological warfare, interrogation, military tactics, and the operation of a wide range of machinery, computer interfaces, and vehicles. Sandra possesses double-jointed thumbs, a seemingly common trait among her family. Despite appearances, Sandra enjoys cooking as a way to relax, and seems to have a knack for it. Abilities Unknown Moves Unknown Perks *Officer *Jenny Heritage *??? History Early Childhood Unknown Education Unknown Military Service Sandra is known to have served two tours of duty in the Unovan Military with the Military Police. Law Enforcement Career After ending her second tour of duty, Sandra is known to have entered the Fraternal Order of Police in Driftveil City under reccomendation by her superior officers. During her service, she proved herself capable above and beyond the call of duty, and rose in rank quickly. Her last official post was at the Rank of Commander before being given a transfer to Orre and a higher post upon special request by members of the GF Command. Current Occupation Sandra currently serves as the highest ranking police official within the Geofront, making her the defacto Chief within its confines. Her position gives her authority over the security forces within the facility and access to all restricted areas for which she's received the requisite hazard training. Family, Friends, and Relations As a member of the Jenny family, Sandra has a large number of relatives, many of them very influential in law enforcement, the military, and politics, as well as several industries. Sandra left a good impression with the Driftveil Police, and retains connections with them. Sandra is regularly accompanied by her Moemon, the Tyranitar Vargas. Stat Block Category:Moemon Category:Character Category:Moemon-GF Category:Jenny Family Category:Geofront Staff Category:NPC